User talk:Maximus
Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The Designer Welcome to Memory Gamma Ahpangcoga, I was looking at your Vangard pages and am impressed. Would you consider helping me to further develop my Hyperion class, Legacy class, Worldship ,and Aslan class ships into a coherent fleet system? Something along the lines of: "Black Lightning Fleet" with funding/commercial support provided by Biotech. If you can help, thanks! If not, I completely understand we all have our time constraints. Whoa, Whoa! I'' wanted help with the Black Lightning Fleet. And I think that I want some of those Invincible class ships refitted for my later time period. Wakachukie 13:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) After looking at it: my suggestion is to add new links/data to the longer page and change the shorter one into a redirect as the long page already has some of the same verbiage as the shorter one. Have fun :) :thanks for doing that. Just saw your new page - very well done. New Idea had a crazy thought: Years after the Aslan class went out of production, Starfleet Command integrated the Black Lightning Fleet and the Vanguard Fleet into a new fleet. This new fleet takes over the functions of both prior fleets and serves as one of the primary forces in the ongoing protection of the known universe. While it is mostly composed of refit ships from both fleets, it is lead by a new "state-of-the-art" Flagship named "The Assassin's Needle" It uses: (+ Federation/Alien specials) *Aslan class & Invincible class components *Federation, Vulcan, & Dominion sensors *Romulan & Klingon cloaks *Borg & Klingon weapons *Federation & Cardassian internal security *Borg & Federation propulsion *Federation & Vulcan medical facilities just an add on? Hi Ahpangcoga, Can task force Victory join the Vanguard fleet? I wont be upset if you dont want but i just thought i'd ask Kind Regards Mickofire USS Moniter Once you have a reply, I am looking for specs on a specialized Defiant class USS Moniter from William Shatner's The Return(book which I lost/gave away) but Memory Beta does not have an article. Do you have access to any helpful information? Wakachukie 12:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Changes My concept... do you mean the minor changes I made to the Invincible class page? I can wait if you want, but I was making it a little easier to see the picture - it doesn't need to be a thumb in the template, but it still needs a size (eg 400px). And I moved the class page cos the other ships are like that, it automatically redirects with or without the dash. I think you may have two of the same page. But yeah, I'll give you a little time to get used to how things are done here, I'm sure there's a help page... somewhere... :) Dave[[User Talk:Dvp7|''Subspace Message]] 18:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Wha?...and copyediting guidelines (from what I know) Umm.. 1st I didnt add the "Copy" template to your page, in fact I didnt know that such a template even existed until I saw it on your page. I guess that 1 of the admins probably placed it there although I understand the confusion Ive made so many edits here it would probably seem like Iam an administrator. Actually the only change Ive made to your page was to increase the size of the Janeway image on the character template and maybe a few other lines. However of what I do know about copyediting guidelines most of them are pretty much the same here as they are on many other Fanon wikis. In fact I myself have been guilty of copying many new pages off of Memory Alpha when according to the powers that be I should really be trying to create more new character articles. However in the case of your Janeway article I personally think that its fine however instead of making your Vanguard Command section a part of an alternate timeline just make it a central part of the characters history (remember this is Fanon not Canon after all) so the history doesent have to be fully accurate according to any main show, movie, or novel. Well I hope that this was as informational as possible and please feel free to call back anytime. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 11:24 PM. (PST) 01 April 2009 Pages I've noticed a few pages of yours have no content. You have 24 hours to add at least 2 sentences and a category to the pages or they will be deleted. Thank you. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 15:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :There's no way to stop users from seeing your ideas. There is a way to stop them from editing them but then you wouldn't be able to edit them ether. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 16:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Just a heads up Try to give images good names, like "DS9 and Wormhole.jpg" not "ds9-4".jpg. I got in BIG trouble not doing this on Memory Alpha once. On Memory Gamma you won't get in as much trouble but still try to do this. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 17:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: Admins on Memory Alpha are a bit crabby sometimes. ;) Thanks Thanks for the notice. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 17:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Starfleet Intelligence/Starfleet Intelligence Directorate Ok, you REALLY need to have some consideration for the other authors on this site; I'm sorry to be quite so blunt about it, but the pages listed above are merely an example of the frankly inconsiderate attitude you take towards the work of others. By moving Starfleet Intelligence to Starfleet Intelligence Directorate to make way for your own version, you removed every single link to that page. Every one. If you look at the history for the page, you will see that it didn't exist before I created it. I am the sole author for that page up to this point, and you essentially got rid of it, negating all of my work... which is even more irritating when one considers that your vision of SFI's organization (as laid out so far in your article) isn't even that different. This is not the first time something like this has happened. I have no problem with style edits (i.e. "class" over "Class"), nor do I object to the addition of categories. But you keep following redlinks off of my pages and writing entire articles that contradict the pages that they came from in the first place. This is not your private playground, nor is it mine. We all have to get along in some manner, and frankly the only reason I came along in the first place was to correct someone's plagiarism of work in which I was a key author many years ago. That being said, I know you have your vision of Star Trek in the Vanguard Command Universe - but stepping on other people's work to get there is arrogant and childish. Please either create separate sections (or even articles) for your work without disturbing the work of others, or just get your own server and the wiki code (it is open source) and set up your own encyclopedia. Please return my page to Starfleet Intelligence, and then either make yours a section for the Vanguard Command Universe (at which point I will make my version a section for the Star Trek: Miranda universe), or create your own article without hijacking mine. If not done in twelve hours, I will simply do it myself. IcarusPhoenix 06:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My apologies for the rather violent reaction, but I tend to take a somewhat pessimistic view around here, considering the manner in which I discovered this site in the first place (though that admittedly had nothing to do with you). Just to be sure, is the solution that I came up with acceptable to you (i.e. your version has been moved to Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command))? Also, I dropped the lateral reference to the Starfleet Operating Forces on the Starfleet Operations page for the reasons stated. I made more than a few not-so-pleasant errors when I started on this site (only about a week before yourself actually), so I've taken to looking at the "history" and "what links here" pages before touching anything. And on the plus side, editing the Intel page caused me to notice a rather glaring and embarrassing typo that I had missed the first time around. Just for the record, I have been to the Philippines multiple times when I was still an FSO for the US State Department. And since this is the first time that I have mentioned "U.S." anywhere, assuming that "my country" was one with amenities was perhaps jumping to a few conclusions yourself. IcarusPhoenix 16:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: Miranda / Vanguard Command I agree with the italicized entry up top - that should have occurred to me right off the bat. As far as universes go, this is something I need to clarify a little more clearly on the pages in question (Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Operating Forces). The "Mirandaverse", as it is loosely called, is a canon-based universe in which Star Trek: Miranda occurred. The website is now defunct, but upon closing its doors at the end of 2007, this PbeM-RPG was the longest continuously-running fan work of any kind on the internet, having started in 1996, when DS9 and Voyager were both still on the air. The sim ran concurrently with those shows while they were running (Ds9 in particular), and tried to hold true to licensed works as they came out. The universe itself is still operating via the Star Trek: Galaxy: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Atlantis RPGs, two of the many spin-offs and sister sims that Miranda had. The term "Directorate" was merely a logical progression on our part, extrapolated from the real-world term for an organization that is run by a Director. It really means nothing more than that. We have fleshed out the organization quite a bit, as the series was always rather vague on things like organizational details. The only place where we've made an actual departure from the canon is in making it a separate branch, rather than a department of Starfleet. While this doesn't explicitly contradict anything in pre-existing work, it never is mentioned. We just felt that making it an independent branch of the Starfleet Operating Forces was more efficient, and you'll note that it was at one point part of the fleet. That, of course, brings me to the Starfleet Operating Forces. This is strictly non-canon. It is again not a contradiction of pre-existing work, but it is solely our creation (something that I should clarify). It never made sense to us that the SFMC (or our own SFFC) would be subordinate to Starfleet, since in the real world Armies and Air Forces are not commanded by Navies. Separating them and making a larger command structure seemed the logical conclusion. It also allowed us to deal with the fact that in canon, we kept hearing different terms that seemingly referred to the same thing; "Starfleet Command" and "Starfleet Headquarters", or "Commander-in-Chief" and "Commander, Starfleet". It seemed illogical to have so many names for the same thing, and there is some indication that they are in fact supposed to be different; i.e. Star Trek VI, where we see both a CinC and a Commander, Starfleet, and the CinC is clearly the senior officer. I am not going to argue about who has the more "true" universe. I think the problem you and I are having is that the regular progression of time has brought the Mirandaverse to 2385 - the same year you chose specifically because you felt it was far enough in the future to avoid conflict. Miranda certainly tried to follow the shows, movies, and books, but that doesn't make us automatically right, and we certainly departed from pre-existing work when it suited our needs. For example, Jellico's position as Commander-in-Chief means that I'm going to have to retroactively change some things. However, I think you need to reexamine Vanguard Command and consider that it is not as true to the preexisting works as you may think. For starters, the ships you are using are incredibly warlike. But more importantly, you are demonstrating the classic danger of using canon characters in fan work - you can not do so without contradicting canon and licensed work. To clarify one point, in canon Trek there is only one Rear Admiral. It is the "two-star" rank. The "one-star" grade is called Commodore in all occurrences. There is a brief appearance of a "Rear Admiral (Lower Half)" in a very early set of backstage notes from the first season of TNG, but it never mention on screen, and the books never used the rank. It is possible that Gregory Quinn was in fact supposed to hold this rank, but that is not clear. *Picard seems unlikely to accept a flag rank, having rejected it many times before, and he's definitely unlikely to leave the Enterprise to command a battleship. *Kirk is also unlikely to accept a flag rank all over again, entirely aside from the fact that he is very dead. This point is of course debatable, but the Shatnerverse books are generally considered to exist outside the regular Trek universe, particularly since Shatner contradicts several things in both canon and other licensed works. *Promoting Riker to Rear Admiral so soon after promoting him to Captain seems unlikely, though not unprecedented. Again though, there are indications that he wouldn't accept anyway. *Benjamin Sisko is not a Starfleet officer. When he returned from the Celestial Temple, he retired to Bajor. I can't see him returning to the fleet, though I know you have tried to address that. *Bringing Janeway "back to life" seems to violate the spirit of the books; the implication is that it is only her spirit that is traveling with the Female Q, and as such, she is very dead. Also, making her a Rear Admiral is in fact a demotion from canon; in Nemesis, she is a Vice Admiral. *With the existence of "Commodore" as a rank, this means that Shelby must a least be a "two-star" Rear Admiral to be referred to as "Admiral"; in other words, you've demoted her as well. *DeSoto seems to be the kind of Captain who is unlikely to accept a promotion to the Admiralty, but the character is obscure enough that this is debatable. IcarusPhoenix 20:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE: THANK YOU That's no problem. I was just having a look round at your pages and happened to notice it. I usually pride myself on having good spelling, but sometimes I miss the obvious as well! And my eyes are really bad... :s I'm looking forward to reading your story when it appears. I noted that you said you'd do your articles first, then a story. I'm almost doing it the other way round, but you are creating the history first, which also helps. I hope the writing goes well, unless you've finished it! Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) How....? Hi there, I'm a bit new around here. I just want to know: how does everyone around here create awesome images for their ships!? The best I can come up with at the moment are manual drawings that look terrible! (user page) (talk) 21:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC)